Lancing devices are utilized for penetrating the skin of a human or animal subject at a lancing site to obtain a sample of blood or other body fluid for medical testing, as in blood-typing or blood-glucose testing. Known lancing devices commonly include a housing containing a drive mechanism, a charging mechanism for energizing the spring or other drive means of the drive mechanism, and a release mechanism for releasing the drive mechanism upon actuation. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/005,181 (Pub. No. US 2011/0196261) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/641,674 (Pub. No. US 2010/0160942), which are incorporated herein by reference, show example lancing devices.
A lancet is typically propelled by the drive mechanism from a retracted position within the housing to an extended position wherein a sharp tip portion of the lancet projects from the housing to prick the subject's skin at a desired lancing site. Many known lancing devices use a drive mechanism that is charged or energized by pulling the drive mechanism to a retracted position. This results in the user having to perform the charging procedure by pulling the charging mechanism away from the body of the lancing device. Charging the drive mechanism by pulling the charging mechanism away from the body of the lancing device can present challenges to users with reduced manual dexterity, and may require the subject or user to use two hands to hold the device body and pull the handle until the device is charged and ready to activate.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved systems and methods for charging lancing devices. It is to the provision of improved lancing devices and methods of operation and use thereof that the present invention is primarily directed.